New Chance, New world
by Basill
Summary: Harry and Remus go through the veil, only the ladies fate decide they shouldn't die and send them to a new world. Will contain slash, don't like, don't read. Rated M just in case.
1. Into the veil and a new world

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

*

*

*

_**Chapter 1**_

The veil loomed before me, my past behind me. Two steps forward and I would be free of an unwanted fame and a world full of people who would turn on me in an instant. Do I walk away? Or do I do the one thing I have dreamed about since before the Dark wars began? Can I bring myself to be selfless this one last time? I turned around to see Remus running towards me, and allowed a smile to curve my lips. A single wave and I closed my eyes before falling forward. I guess that would be a no, this once I would be selfish.

When I opened my eyes I was covered in darkness._ "It is not your time yet child. You have yet to truly live. We, the three fates, have decided to send you somewhere else. There will be pain, and war, but there will be love, happiness, and laughter as well. Take our blessing child."_ Three voices said in melody.

"Do I not a get a choice?" I demanded angrily.

"No _child, we have been unfair to you, this is our way of making it up to you._" The voices said soothingly.

"If you truly want to make it up to me than allow me rest! Allow me to join my family!" I demanded into the darkness, my voice cracked as the words came out.

"_No child, we have decided, our decision will not change."_ With there words I felt myself falling before landing with a painful jolt. I tried to keep my eyes opened and look around, just to make sure I wasn't in enemy territory, but the effort was too much and I didn't have the strength to do it.

With a silent prayer to the mother I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to claim my tired mind.

_**Chapter 2**_

"He's planning on going through the veil Remus." The portrait of Albus told me when I came into the headmaster's office to try and talk to Harry. I hadn't spoken to him in almost two and a half years, ignoring his letters to try and get myself under control. The grief of the war was still raw, but these words made me pale.

"He's been trying to tell you his plan for at least a month, I was hoping you could talk him out of it dear boy." Albus said, and it took me a moment to understand what he was trying to tell me. With a burst of speed I through the floo powder into the fire place. "Ministry of Magic!" I yelled loudly and in a burst of green flames I found myself in the ministry. Without thinking I took off in the direction of the veil room. I made it just in time to see Harry turn around, a small smile on his lips as he waved at me.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late, my cub had fallen into the veil. Without hesitating I followed after. I ended up in the dark

"_He needs you little wolf; we will send you to him, protect our child." _Three voices said, echoing inside of my head. I nodded.

"Please send me to my cub. He is all I have left." I said to who ever was speaking and _felt_ as the people smiled.

"_This world will not be like yours in many ways, but unlike yours they are still at war. It is our child's decision as to whether or not he joins. We will not ask it of him." _The voices told me and I nodded in understanding.

"_You have angered the mother when you ignored her favorite; it is against her wish that we send you. Do not disappoint us again little wolf, for we will not be lineate should you cause him more pain."_ The voices said aftera moment.

"I will not hurt my cub again, thank you." I told them, trying to convey my sincerity to them.

"_You had best not."_ The voices said and I felt myself spinning before falling next to the unconscious form of my cub. I scrambled over to him, checking his pulse and injuries. When I was sure he was not hurt to badly I allowed the darkness to consume me. My cub was safe at least.

_**Chapter 3**_

There was a power surge late one night, waking me up from a peaceful sleep. I sent the X-men to investigate it. They brought back two still bodies, one a man of about thirty-seven, the other a boy of six-teen or seven-teen. There breathing was even, but I had them placed with Hank, just to be on the safe side.

"Something smells off about them Chuck." Logan told me as he folded his arms. I nodded, but didn't say anything about it. We entered the infirmary just as Hank was about to take blood from the raven haired boy, only the boys eyes popped open. He rolled to the other side of the bed. Dropping elegantly into a low crouch as his eyes scanned us, I could see him taking in the exit, mistrust in his eerie green eyes.

The moment he noticed the other man laying down his eyes narrowed at how close we were to him. "Step away from him." The boy snarled, his eyes seeming to glow with power that rivaled mine.

Slowly as to not make any sudden movements I motioned the others back while trying to get a read on the boy. "Stay the fuck out of my mind or I will destroy yours." The boy hissed angrily.

"We are not enemies, we are here to help." I told him softly.

"I'll be the judge of whether or not you're the enemy." The boy growled, sounding feral. Slowly he moved over to the other man and placed his hand on the man's forearm. Intrigued as to what this mutant's ability was I watched as a gold glow surrounded to the boys hand.

"Possible hostile territory, Remus; I need you awake and alert my friend." The boy said, but his eyes didn't leave us. The sandy haired man's eyes popped open, his eyes glowing gold.

"Who are you?" The older man demanded looking at us, his eyes curious but not as mistrustful as the boys. Like Logan his mind was blocked from me. Curious, extremely curious.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Beside me are Logan, Hank, Scott, and Jean." I told them with a smile. "You are?" I asked them and noticed them share a look.

"Behave cub." The older man said shaking his head.

"You are too trusting Remus." The boy snarled, surprising us by the fury in his eyes.

"And you do not trust enough." The older man said waving off the boys words. "I am Remus Lupin, beside me is…" He was cut off by the boy before he could finish.

"You may trust them Remus, but do not make the mistake of thinking that I do." The boy bit out and got a glare from Remus but the boy simply folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

_**Chapter 4**_

When you have been the key player in a large war and betrayed by your best friends it makes it hard to trust people. Remus doesn't have the issues that I have though, and I envy him for that. When I told him I don't trust the people in front of us he sent a glare at me. "You don't have to trust them cub, but trust me. Please." He said softly, and I sighed.

"If it is that important than you may, but if they betray us…" I said allowing the last part to trail off in an ominous threat. Really I shouldn't trust him ether, I mean after the war he didn't talk to me, he ignored my letters, but he was still Remy, the last link to my parents and Sirius.

"Beside me is the Headmaster of the Hogwarts, a prestigious school for _special _students, Harry Potter." Remus said and I waved my hand airily and gave a mock bow.

"Headmaster, the kid isn't even old enough to be out of school bub." The one called Logan said with a snort as I turned my glare onto him.

"You have no idea who you are talking to, nor about so keep your mouth closed if you plan on keeping your body intact I snarled only for the man to stroll over to me, a deadly look in his eyes.

Remus stepped between us, holding his hands up as if asking for peace. "Keep the kid on a leash if you don't want him hurt bub." Logan snarled as the man in the Wheel chair called him back.

"It is not me he's worried about." I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Harry, stop antagonizing people." Remus said with a sigh. "Although he is right, it is not for him I was worried." I let out a snort as I sat down on the bed closest to me. I was still drained from the 'trip'.

"Perhaps we should move this to my office?" The one I presumed to be a leader asked.

"That is fine," Remus said as I shook my head.

"I am not going anywhere, as I said; I don't trust any of you." I replied with an icy glare at Remus.

"How you ever got to be headmaster with your paranoia, I will never know." Remus said with a sigh.

"Easily, nobody would dare harm a student while I was there." I said flippantly and I could see the confusion on everyone's face.

"Harry, there are not enough places for everyone to sit down, please; I do not think they mean us any harm." Remus said and I sighed.

"You are lucky Remus, had you been anyone else I doubt I would agree. However, they go in front. I want nobody behind me." I said reluctantly.

"So you can stab us in the back? I don't think so bub." Logan said with a low growl making me laugh.

"Then we stay here, I don't give my back to a potential enemy. I wouldn't of lived past eleven if I did." I said with a snort.

"That is fine, we'll go first." Charles or what ever his name is, said and gave Logan a look when he seemed about ready to argue. I waited tell everyone was in front of me before following Remus out of the door.

Once we were in the office I took in all possible exits and settled myself diagonal of them, so that I would be able to see any attack. "How did we get here?" I asked and heard Remus sigh, he was lucky I hadn't blown anything up yet, and he knew it.

"My people found you unconscious in the woods on our land." The man said as he rolled behind his desk. I nodded my head in acceptance.

"How old are you?" He asked in turn and I smirked.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"Harry James Potter, stop it." Remus growled in irritation. "They have been nothing but forth coming so far." I leveled a glare at him. I really did try to be patient, the man had never been betrayed to the degree I was. He was never hunted down like an animal, never used as a scapegoat, never held on a pedestal that was too high to climb.

I took a calming breath and mentally counted so as not to yell. "You have no room to talk about how I should be more agreeable Remus. You did not receive assassination attempts on a weakly base; instead you spent two and a half years ignoring me." I growled out and saw him lower his eyes in guilt. A part of me felt bad, but I was angry at him.

"Cub, I…" he said before I interrupted him.

"Forget it Remus." I said with a sigh "I am nearing twenty-seven, Remus is closer to fifty." I relented after a moment as I folded my arm, "and I should be dead, at least I would be if fait didn't hate me so much." I mumbled, but apparently Logan heard me.

"What are you talking about bub? What assassination attempts and why should you be dead?" He asked and I laughed.

"Must I give you a definition of dead? As far as I knew there was only one definition, you know kicked the bucket, Lights going out, no more life." I said ignoring his growl.

_**Chapter 5**_

The kid was infuriating, there was no way he was twenty-seven, and judging by his clothes I doubted he had anything that could warrant an assassination attempt. "Harry, perhaps it would help if you told them your past, and in return they can brief you on where we are, and what we are doing here." The friendlier man said only to get the younger man to level a glare at him.

"Unacceptable." The younger one said, not that I expected him to agree, the kid hadn't been forth coming yet.

"Harry, stop acting like this! This is not how you were raised" The older man, Remus, snarled, his eyes glowing and the younger one let out a hollow laugh.

"Oh, so you want me to be a skittish freak? Or do you want me to act like a slave to a house full of people who wanted me dead? You forget Remus; you were not there when I was growing up. You know nothing about what they did to me." Harry snarled at the man who sunk down into his chair.

"Harry…" Remus choked out helplessly, but the kid didn't answer for a while.

"Blind trust gets you nothing but pain Remus, I can't and won't put myself through it again." The kid sounded almost dead and he smelt of gut retching pain.

"It is fine." Chuck said with a soft smile, "But perhaps we can offer you sanctuary."

"Two conditions, the first is I get my own room to sleep in. the secant is nobody goes in there." The kid said and I could see Chuck nodding in agreement.

"I understand your need for privacy." Chuck said with a patient smile making the kid snort.

"Try protection," the kid said folding his arms.

"That is fine, but nobody will try and harm you here." Chuck told told the boy before turning to Cyclops. "Scott, his is to be the room you and Jean used to share." Chuck said patiently and the kid snorted.

"It isn't for my protection." He said under his breath, but he sounded amused as he followed Scott, but I noticed how he stayed with his back to the wall, keeping us all in sight.

"Don't take any offence, Harry isn't very trusting. I doubt he even trusts me." Remus said with a sigh. "He has never had it easy, and once I had his trust, but I fear I may have broken it."

"It is fine. Jean will find you a place to sleep until we can get you a room." Chuck said and with a nod Jean stood and led the man out.

"I don't trust the kid Chuck." I said crossing my arms.

"I do not think he means harm to anyone, and if left out there Erik will try and get him." It was an unspoken agreement that with his anger he might just join the basterd.

The next morning I went down to the kitchen to see the kid sitting with his back against the wall, dark circles around his eyes, and his eyes closed; a cup of soda in his pale hands. I noticed the slight tremors, and how uneven his breathing was. The soda got on his hands and I could see the words _'I must not tell lies'_ carved elegantly in his hand.

_**Chapter 6**_

Nightmares never leave me alone; they take over my dreams and leave me vomiting upon waking. I brushed my teeth and showered, using a cleaning charm on the clothes I wore. I made my way down to the kitchen I had spotted on my way to 'my' new room. I raided the fridge and found some pop. Pooring me a cup I went to pull a chair to where I could see all entrances, my paranoia was on par with Moody. I smiled at the thought of the old man, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

Closing my eyes I turned my mind back to the horrors of my nightmares. I found that pushing them to the back of my mind right away only left more room for pain later. I could feel myself shaking, the cold liquid of the pop splashed onto my hands. Still I refused to open my eyes. "Damn stupid war, and damn you Tom Riddle, can't you fucking leave me alone? Even dead you still hurt me." I hissed in irritation as I tried to calm my breathing. "Stupid basterd, thinking he can rule the world, and fucking traitors joining the sick basterd. Stupid pig headed idiots joining a hypocrite." I nearly growled at the thought of those I had called friends.

"Kid?" A sharp voice said, startling me out of my thoughts, I was up and in a defensive position before I fully realized who was there. The cup shattered to the ground, I glared at the man before dropping to pick the pieces up, feeling as the glass started cutting up my hand, but my thoughts were else where.

"Cub!" Remus shouted bringing my attention to him as he came over to me, a look of worry in his eyes. I looked down to see blood splattered on the floor, my hands cut from the glass. He took my arm and walked me over to the sink; he turned on the warm water and put my hands under it. "Drop the glass cub," he said softly and I did. The glass clanged into the sink and I watched as the red water ran down the sink.

"What placed you in such a state cub?" Remus asked me softly.

"It is only nightmares Remus, nothing more. Never again will be any thing more." I said, but the last part was nothing more than a whisper.

"Want to talk about it cub?" He asked me, but I shook my head.

"Negative Remus, talk is cheep and can't take anything away. I've dealt with the nightmares for years by myself, I can handle them now." I said as he picked the glass out of my hands. I simply watched without showing any discomfort.

"I am sorry cub, I should have been there." Remus said and I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke the words.

"No, you feel guilty not true remorse Remus. Don't confuse the two." I replied softly as I gently took my hands away. Looking down at the mingled flesh and sighing. I willed it to piece back together and within moments my hand looked as if it had never been injured, leaving only small and light scars to remind me of my own stupidity. Shaking my head and ignoring the sharp eyes of Logan I walked out the door and searched for the front door. I needed to go outside for some fresh air. I needed to calm down before I blew something up.

"Your kid has some issues bub." I heard Logan say before the kitchen door had clasped shut.

"You have no idea." I murmured to myself.

_**Chapter 7**_

I startled the kid when I called him, his shaking had only worsened. He muttered something about a war, and traitors and I needed to see if he needed to see the Doc. His jumped up; the cup he had fallen, smashing into the ground. He sent me a cold glare that was less intimidating due to his height before bending down to pick up the glass. He didn't even seem to notice that the glass was carving up his skin and before I could say anything Remus had entered.

He tugged the kid to the sink but the boy didn't make a sound as the blood ran off his hands and Remus removed the glass.

"What placed you in such a state cub?" Remus asked the kid, his voice soft as he spoke.

"It is only nightmares Remus, nothing more. Never again will be any thing more."

"Want to talk about it cub?" I heard Remus ask the kid whose eyes were shadowed.

"Negative Remus, talk is cheep and can't take anything away. I've dealt with the nightmares for years by myself, I can handle them now." The kid said as the dazed look left, his eyes became too cold for someone that young.

I am sorry cub, I should have been there." Remus said and I could hear the pain in his soft voice, his regret.

"No, you feel guilty not true remorse Remus. Don't confuse the two." The kid said sharply before walking out of the room.

"Your kid has issues bub." I told the man who let out a sigh.

"As much as I wish he was, he isn't mine. Perhaps if he were he wouldn't be so distant with me, not that I don't deserve it." The man said as he sat down at the table, placing his head into his hands.

"Doesn't seem too friendly to me bub, can't really see why you'd want a kid like that." I said with a grunt as I drank my coffee.

"He wasn't always so distant. He used to be a very affectionate person, but bad things happened and now he's more paranoid than any person I have ever met. He fears trusting people only to have them betray him." The man growled at me as he gave me a sharp look.

"Look pal, I wasn't downing your kid, only saying what I see." I said with my own glare.

*

*

*

Hope you enjoyed the first few chapters, don't forget to review!!!!


	2. Fighting and telling

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

*

*

*

_**Chapter 8**_

It was close to mid-day when I went back inside; I had spent all morning in the forest, communicating with the mother. My calm had returned and I was no longer in danger of blowing things up, the memories were pushed to the back of my mind. I climbed the stairs, exploring the mansion when I heard what seemed like a fight. My curiosity was got the best of me so I followed the noise to a class room. The tall burly man known as Logan was instructing children in the art form of fighting. I could not stifle the laugh from escaping at there form.

All eyes turned to me. "Will you be joining our class kid?" Logan asked with narrowed eyes as he studied me.

"My name is not, nor ever will it be kid Mr. Logan." I snapped at him. "As for your class they are not in physical shape, therefore they are going to have trouble combating anything. Then you have there form, it is too far off. They will tire themselves out long before there opponent, not only that but they will be easily taken down. They have too many openings and too little defense." I said giving the class a once over. "Fighting is more than a few hits and kicks, it is a precise field, a dance of power mixed with knowledge, and you're relying on strength." My words weren't scornful, only based on my own observation, but I could see Logan's jaw clenching.

"Care to have a go that is, if you think you can beat me." Logan said and I had to let out a laugh.

"There is a reason Remus stepped between us yesterday, you make the mistake of judging me by size he knows better. If you want to see me fight than get Remus, he has the best chance of standing more than a minute." I said off-handed. I failed to mention he had the best chance because of his added strength of being a were-wolf, and the advantage of knowing most of my moves. "I also suggest taking it to the grounds, wouldn't want to ruin your class room." I said with a snort as I turned away. "If he agrees we'll do it when your classes are over." With that said I walked away.

Smirking I went to find the old wolf, I found him talking to Charles. "Hello Harry," the older man said with a polite smile.

"Remus, I've been asked to show my skill in the art of fighting, I don't trust anyone enough to be able to defend themselves other than you." I said after giving the man a tight nod.

"I wouldn't mind sparring with you cub." Mooney said and I gave another nod, honestly I didn't expect him to say no.

"When classes have concluded we'll spar on the grounds; I don't want to ruin the class rooms." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

I turned and walked away barely catching the words, "Is he any good?" I nearly laughed at that. After those bastards betrayed me and I escaped I pushed myself to become the best. More often than not death-eaters would give themselves up rather than face me in battle.

Shaking my head in amusement I went to see what I could find to eat. My eyes staying opened and on my surroundings. Oh, I knew I was paranoid, but I had been trained by Mad-Eye and had constant vigilance drilled into my head. Not to mention that paranoia had saved my life many times.

_**Chapter 9**_

The kid came in, as silent as a mouse and laughed at the students, dragging there attention to him.

I asked if he'd be joining and he snapped at me, saying "your class they are not in physical shape, therefore they are going to have trouble combating anything. Then you have there form, it is too far off. They will tire themselves out long before there opponent, not only that but they will be easily taken down. They have too many openings and too little defense." His eerie eyes traveled over my class as if assessing each and every student. "Fighting is more than a few hits and kicks, it is a precise field, a dance of power mixed with knowledge, and you're relying on strength." His words were said too coolly for my liking, he seemed arrogant.

I asked him if he wanted to have a go, but he said he'd only fight against Remus. The punk is too arrogant and too pretty for his own good. I could feel the animal in me wanting to show who the alpha was, itching to get the kid to submit.

Instead of fighting the kid I let him walk away, his back turned to the wall, and I'm not sure he meant to walk like that. When classes let out for the day Chuck called everyone to the yard where Remus and the kid stood facing each other.

"Fighting is not a game, nor does it rely on pure strength. If you have an opponent who is bigger than you, use there muscle and height against them." The kid said when it looked like everyone was present. "Fighting is a dance of will power and knowledge. Anyone can throw a few hits and a few punches, but with practice and patience you can learn how to beat a bullet using nothing more than your body." The kid said and I could see how enraptured the students were and how closely everyone watched him.

"Are you ready Remus?" The kid asked and the older male nodded. Silently the two begun to circle each other, there eyes studying one another. Remus was the first to move and it was a flurry of motion. The battle that followed was unlike anything I had ever seen before. This was not like any cage fight, but a visage fight where everything was a weapon. They dodged and struck, leaving no openings for surprise. It wasn't what I had expected. Finally the kid took Remus down.

"You held back cub." Were the first words out of Remus's mouth as he panted for breath.

"I wanted to win, not kill you Remus." The kid muttered softly as he turned back to the stunned crowd. "Remus is physically stronger, taller and faster than me, but mentally I am of a stronger willpower. Strength matters little to none if you know how and when to use your emotions to power your body. Anger, fear, and even hate can be negative emotions that can easily beast you. Allow those emotions to rule you and you'll mess up. While at the same time if you can control those emotions they can be used to power your ability, the trick is staying calm while putting all that negative emotion into fighting." The kid said crossing his arms as he moved back, allowing Remus to stand.

"Then there is also form, if your form is off you won't do yourself any favors. No matter how much power you have in fighting your form can screw it up." The kid said as he began pacing back and forth.

"How do you get the right form?" One of the students asked and the kid just laughed.

"None of you are ready for that. You're out of shape; I suggest working yourself to being able to run ten miles in the morning and at least five before bed. Your food diet should consist of anything high in potassium and only a small amount of sugar. Be able to swim three laps in a pool after the run, but I don't suggest trying to take on all ten miles at once. You don't want to kill yourself trying to get into shape." The kid said shaking his head and smirking at the groan from the kinds

Now after form is the fact that one should never fight unless they know exactly what they are fighting for. It matters not in the least whom the person leading you may be; you should always know _what_ you are fighting for as well as _why _you are fighting." The kid said and now everyone looked at him in confusion mixed with amazement.

"Say the professor wants you to fight for him, the questions you must ask yourself is why; why are you fighting? Are you fighting simply because you were told it is the right thing to do? Are you fighting because the person wronged you? Or are you fighting to save the life of your friends and your self? Are you fighting because you know that if you didn't other people will die? The next question is does it concern me? Is this my battle to fight or someone else's or am I leaving it for someone else to fight this battle, even though it does concern me? Will people die if I don't fight? Another question should be am I doing the right thing? Am I fighting for myself, my freedom and life as well as others or am I fighting because I liked what the professor had to say?" Here the kid paused and looked around, his eyes haunted.

"If you can honestly say you know what, why, and if it is the right choice than by al means fight. If you can't answer those questions or if it is because your best friend stole your boyfriend or girlfriend then I suggest you reevaluate yourself. Do not join in a fight unless you are willing to _die _or_ kill _for _your_ belief. Do not get yourself killed for something you _don't_ believe in, and don't join a fight for a cause you don't hold as your own. I don't care if your parents demand it of you; I don't care if they threaten to disown you. Suffering and dying for someone else's madness and beliefs is not worth it." The kid said leveling a glare at everyone. "Also don't leave it up to others to protect you, if you can be a target, or are a target than I suggest you make your stand."

"Chuck," I growled at the man who was watching our guests as if trying to figure them out.

"I do not think it is a good idea to pester them Logan." He said, knowing what I was going to ask.

Silently the kid made his way over to us. The students were all walking away. "Mother says it is safe to tell you, but I am hesitant to do so. My past is not one full of pleasantries, however I will." The kid said and saw Remus smiling slightly.

"Then perhaps you will follow me to my office," Chuck said and the kid gave a sharp nod.

_**Chapter 10**_

I followed Charles and the others back to his office in silence as I tried to calm my nerves. A part of me didn't want to tell them anything, the other part agreed with the mother. The 'professors' had a right to know who and what was in the school with there students. It had taken me the better part of the day to make my decision. Once in the office Charles rolled to sit behind his desk, I moved a seat once again. I would not sit with my back exposed. Remus sat not far from me and the others sat in the other seats.

I guess I should start with telling you that we are not from here." I said with a ruthful smile.

"We got that from your accent bub. Figured your from the U.K." Logan said with a snort making me laugh bitterly.

"You misunderstand me. This is not our world." I said as if talking to a little child and got a weird look for my trouble.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked and I let out a sigh.

"Parallel to this world is hundreds, perhaps thousands of earths. A different universe for every decision; For example, in this world something happened to persuade you to become a professor, but perhaps in another reality you made a different choice and went on a killing spree. This is called a ripple, and has no effect on the earth itself. There is also what is called a flux, a flux happens when the Mother makes a different plan in evolution. Now instead of an alternate reality there is another world." I said trying to explain the difference between alternate worlds and an alternate reality.

"Now in the world we come from there is two worlds, a regular one with people known as muggle's and another one with wizards and witches. The muggle world has no idea that there is another world full of mythical creatures and magic. The other world, also known as the magical or wizarding world, tries there hardest to keep a separation. Now with in these two worlds there are what is known as squibs and muggle-born's. A squib has no magic and is born of two magical beings. A muggle-born is born of two muggle's, but they posses magic. They bring in new blood to the wizarding world." I said trying to describe the two classes that were most looked down upon.

"There is also what is known as pure-bloods, and they are born to two magical parents and retain there magic, and a half-blood who is born to one pure-blood and ether a muggle or a muggle-born. What you must understand about the wizarding world is it is very backwards, and every bit prejudice. Most Pure-bloods don't like muggle's and call muggle-born's mudblood, meaning dirty blood. Half-bloods are tolerated, but are considered secant-class to pure-bloods; the others are looked down upon and insulted. Still, most pure-bloods don't want to dirty there blood and will only marry another pure-blood, but that dilutes the blood, and creates squibs." I said and saw my audience looking at me with quizzical expressions on there faces.

"Cub, I don't think they are to interested in the politics of the wizarding world." Remus said with amusement coloring his voice. I have a habit of sometimes getting carried away in explaining history.

"Right, well there are two fractions of the wizarding world, a dark side that believes that muggle's, muggle-born's, and squibs should be eradicated from the earth. The dark feels as if wizards are superior and shouldn't have to hide away from muggle's, but instead should rule over them; turning each and every one of them into slaves. Half-bloods were acceptable, but should have only been allowed so much freedom. Then there was the light side that was against pure-blood supremacy. Any pure-blood on the light side was considered a blood-traitor and considered an enemy. Most times the two sides duel in politics, but every once in a while a Dark-lord shows up and civil war is cast upon the wizarding world." I said with a shrug as I took in everyone's expressions.

"The last known Dark-lord was a Half-blood who's father was a muggle and mother was the heir of one of the founders of the prestigious school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name was Tom Marvalo Riddle and the founder was Salazar Slytherin, and he was all for blood-supremacy. It was why he was cast out of the school by the other founders. Now, this half-blood dark lord's mom died on the steps of an orphanage, the father had been placed under a potion, and once the influence of the potion was gone he wanted nothing to do with mother or son. Thus the boy grew into a bitter child." I said as I thought back on how similar Riddles past and mine were.

"Before he even knew he was a wizard he was using his magic for evil. The people who ran the orphanage didn't truly know what to do with him, and never had any proof that it was the boy's doing. At eleven he went to Hogwarts, A few years later he released a monster on the school. A student died, and another was falsely vilified. At sixteen he made his secant kill and murdered his father and his father's family in cold blood, but there was no proof it was him. With that atrocity he created an artifact with the blackest of dark magic, an artifact called a horricrux. He literally tore his soul in half and placed it in an inanimate object. For years he went around silently killing people who had something he wanted, and each time there was no proof it was him, nor did most suspect him.

"One day Tom Riddle disappeared and a few years later the Dark Lord Voldemort came into power. He gathered all those who were dark, and never told them he was a Half-blood, they all thought of him as a pure-blood, and a blessing from the great Salazar. For a long time he terrorized England, families feared for there lives, and wizards from the light fraction had trouble keeping our existence hidden. Then one day a woman whom had never made a real prophecy hit a gold mind and uttered her first out of two. She prophesized a child born to parents who had defied Voldemort would be born at the end of the seventh month. She said that the child would be the only one who could stop Voldemort.

"Not too long after that two babes were born, one was born two a pure-blooded light family the other was born to a muggle-born and a pure-blood. Both babies were born at the end of the seventh month, but Voldemort went after the Half-Blood. The father was the first to die, trying to hold the Dark-lord off and give the mum time to take the child and run. The mum died in the nursery as she begged for Voldemort to kill her but leave her son. The woman didn't have to die, but she refused to allow Voldemort to kill her son. When the mother was dead Voldemort walked over to the crib and uttered the single curse that had killed so many others. Only the spell was rebounded and Voldemort was cast from his body.

"The little boy was then brung to the home of his only living relative, and thus started the making of a weapon. The boy was denied his heritage, didn't know his own name, beaten on daily bases. His flesh was used to test out how sharp a knife was. Never once did anybody come and check up on the boy, nor did anybody care too. After all he wasn't really human was he? How could he be human and still take down a Dark-lord when he was a baby? No, the child had to of been all powerful." I paused, not sure how much to tell them.

"His room was a closet under the stairs; his best friends were the snakes in the garden he worked in during the day. When he was eleven things changed. He was given his cousins secant room. Yet he still didn't understand until a half giant came to collect him. He found out at eleven just how morbid the wizarding world was. He was called The-Boy-Who-Lived, and given much unwanted attention." I paused wondering if I should skip my school years, but decided against it. After all they wanted to know.

"He killed his first person at eleven, a teacher at that." I said and could see the conclusion they were drawing. They thought I, or the 'boy' had turned into the next Dark-Lord. The teacher was possessed by the Dark-lords spirit, and had tried to kill him. There was no other way, it was a kill or be killed thing. The boy chose to live, and the teacher chose his own fate when he went dark. However, the boy had also made two of the best friends he could ever halve, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch, and Ronald Weasley, a pure-blooded light wizard.

"The next year the monster was once again released, and Hagrid the Half giant was taken to a place that was hell on earth; accused of releasing the monster for the secant time. The world turned on the boy that year, called him dark because he could talk to snakes, only two people stood beside the boy. In the end they found the monster, a giant Basilisk hidden in a secret chamber that was created by Salazar. The Witch had been petrified, and Ron's little sister had been taken by the monster. The two boys brought the defense teacher down into the chambers, and the idiot attacked them, only the curse back fired and the boy was stuck on his own. For the third time he came face to face with Voldemort, but this time it was a sixteen year old version.

"The boy didn't know who stood before him, or that the diary on the ground next to the girl was a horricrux. He was forced to slay the giant snake, and nearly lost his life, but he destroyed the diary, and one Horricrux was destroyed. Third year the boy found out that his parents had been betrayed, and his godfather imprisoned in hell-on-earth. His soul was nearly sucked out, and he got to travel through time. A boring year for the young hero." I said with a snort before returning to the story.

"Fourth year the boy's name was entered into a tournament and this is where things truly get interesting. The boy was forced to compete against kids older than him in three dangerous tasks, the first was a dragon, the secant was mere-people, and the third a maze. He nearly lost one friend because of Ron's jealousy, but he made another by the name of Cedric, or Ced if you prefer." I said as I remembered the Hufflepuff.

"Nobody knew that the two Hogwarts champions started to date, a girl named Cho helped the boys. She pretended to date Ced, and the boy pretended to have a crush on her.

"During the task with the maze the boy told Ced to take the cup with him, so they could both win. Only the cup transported them to a grave yard, and Ced was killed in front of the little hero, before the boy was tied to a tomb stone. His blood was used to bring back Voldemort. The two fought, the boy escaped, risking everything to bring his boyfriends body back home." A flash of pain sliced through me, even after so long it still hurt to think about that night.

"Turned out the defense professor was an imposter, and the minister ordered his soul sucked out before proof could be given that Voldemort was back. That summer he was stuck with not a letter from his friends that gave anything away. He was literally in the dark, in pain at the loss of his first love, and beaten when he had nightmares. That was perhaps one of the worse summers he had. Fifth year he was slandered in the press, and nobody believed that Voldemort had returned, the ministry sent a hag to be the teacher, and used a dark item called a blood quill. The words _I must not tell lies_ was carved into his skin, and all his head of house had to say was for him to keep his head down." I could see them look at the back of my hand, looking for the words that was covered by a glamour.

"They didn't understand that the boy could not dishonor Ced by denying his death like that. It was more than his pride at stake, to not stand up would be to say that Ced's death was an accident, that he died for nothing, and the boy couldn't do that. Then there was the fact that he was having nightly visions. At the end of the year one of his visions's showed his godfather in a room being tortured. The boy tried to find out if it was the truth, and was told his godfather wasn't home. So the boy went to save the man he looked up to like a father. Only it was a trap. That day his godfather came to rescue him and died for his troubles. Killed in front of the boy as Cedric had been, but unlike Cedric his godfather was killed by his cousin." The image of Sirius falling filled my mind and I could feel myself shaking.

"Cub, you don't have to finish tonight." I heard Remus say in worry, but shook my head. If I didn't do this now, I wouldn't do it later.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts had failed the boy, he knew that Voldemort would try and place a trap, but instead of warning the boy he kept him in the dark. The kid should have been told on day one when he had asked the headmaster why he had been targeted. When they left the ministry there was no way to deny Voldemort's return though. The boy was transported to the headmaster's office, and the first words out of the headmasters mouth was that his friends were in the hospital wing. The boy was scolded about how dangerous it was, and that enraged the boy more than anything. He had just lost his godfather, and he was being scolded, and then to top it off he was given the prophecy for the first time and told it was his fucking job to save a fickle world that acted like sheep!" I snarled in distaste at the thought of the wizarding world.

"He smashed the headmaster's office up, and demanded to be trained in the art of battle, not really understanding that the light could be just as cruel and selfish as the dark. At sixteen he was taken to a secure location, not allowed to write or receive letters. He was trained and molded into a powerful weapon. All the pain and all the hate was used to turn a teen-age boy into a destructive force that would devastate the dark forces. He was trained by some of the most paranoid people.

He saw his first battle at eighteen, and fought for three years, before the fall of the old headmaster, but by that time the school had been shut down. On his twenty-secant birthday his friends knocked him out, and when he awoke he was in a cell, chains shackled him to the wall, and his shirt had been removed. His 'friends' came in not even an hour after he awoke, and he smiled, glad that they had come for him. Only they didn't come to rescue him." I could feel the tremors worsen and tried to even my breath as Remus shot me worried looks.

A bitter laugh left my lips, "They had betrayed him for power, knowledge, and wealth. His skin was ripped from his back with bulky chains and whip's. His body used for the pleasure of the sick fuck known as Voldemort. A year he was in there, only getting truly angry enough when a girl a year younger than him was brought in. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and it was she who told the boy not to give up, told him to fight. He escaped, bringing her with him. He was at her side when she breathed her last, and then the boy became something else." I took a deep breath, turning my eyes away so I could look out the window.

"He turned himself into a killing machine; the minions of the dark lord would rather turn themselves in than face the boy. The light was weary of him, and it was he who tore apart the traitorous duo. The war lasted until the boy was twenty-five when he destroyed the last of the horricrux's. Finally he came face to face with the bastard, and fought for many hours before Voldemort was knocked to the ground, and without a thought the boy slung the sword down and castrated the sick and twisted fucker. He would have left Voldemort to bleed to death, but chose otherwise. He killed the man and than walked away.

"Six months after the final battle Hogwarts re-opened and the man was chosen as the headmaster, it didn't even matter that he never finished his schooling, he was in the best position to keep the kids safe. After all, who would go after kids when they can go after a figurehead? Two years after the battle he left the school to another veteran by the name of Neville Longbottum, and stood before the Vail of Death, the same veil that had claimed his godfathers life, and jumped in." I said softly, as I tried to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"Who was the boy?" One of the women asked after a moment and I laughed hollowly.

"Surely you are not dumb, go ahead and guess the answer." I said waving my hand around, the glamour disappearing.

"That's an interesting tale you got bub, but next time you should try the truth before wasting all of our time." Logan said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Visions, half giants, wizards, what next you goanna tell me you fought against a troll?" He asked with a snort and I smirked.

"Actually I did, in first year. A three headed dog named fluffy as well. Then there was the Baskalisk, and the giant spider in secant, a werewolf in third, a dragon, and mere-people in fourth, met a full-blooded giant in fifth." I said smirking. "Not to mention Goblins guard the bank, Centaurs walk the forest near Hogwarts, and even rode in a flying car once; and that isn't even half of the creatures I met. I'm still leaving out house elves, vampires, unicorns, thresal's, phoenixes, pixies, and a whole bunch of other things."

"You always let your kid fib bub?" Logan asked Remus, not realizing that I _**hate**_ being called a liar.

*

*

*

Sorry, it's a cliff hanger, but I am tired, I barely slept this past weekend, and was up early this morning. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review!

*

*

*

Thanks everyone who reviewed! I loved them!!!!


	3. Momories of a broken soul

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

*

*

*

_**Chapter 11**_

The kid had a look of pure anger on his face, as he stood up. His slim fingers curled in the hem of his shirt. With a look of determination he tugged it up and over his head, revealing scars all over his torso and arms. The skin was red and raised, and crude words were carved into his skin; standing out primly against his pale skin. They read '**FREAK', 'ABOMINATION', 'MURDERER', **and** 'WHORE'.**

"I was five when freak was carved, eight when abomination was carved, the summer after Cedric was killed the word murderer was carved, and the summer after my godfather was killed the word whore was carved. All were presents from my _loving and caring_ relatives." The kid said spitting out the word loving and caring like they were vile and pointing to the words with a wave of his hand.

"The things about lies, is they are said when someone fears the truth, and most of the time the person doesn't even accept the truth. I on the other hand know, and accept the truth of my life. As it is I will not ever lie, and if you think of calling me a liar again you had best have proof or face angering me." The kid said, his voice a hiss and his eyes seemed to pierce me. The animal part of me wanted to show the kid who was boss. That part wanted to take his words as a challenge and claim the boy as mine.

"I need to meditate, if you have need of me I will be outside." He said before walking away, his shirt dangling in his hands.

"Believe it or not Harry truly is telling the truth, perhaps not all of it, but more than I have ever heard." Remus said with a sigh, my eyes and the eyes of everyone else jerked to look at him. "The werewolf he faced when he was thirteen was me. I had been best friends with his parents and hadn't seen Harry since that dreadful night he had lost his parents; I was grieving for my pack and didn't bother to check on him. The old headmaster asked me to teach, and knowing he would be there I agreed. Harry was so young back then, but he didn't trust many adults. I think it was because there was always some plots, and nobody tried telling him what was going on. He was in the center of the war since he was a year old; everyone forgot that he was a child, not some weapon, or some fated messiah.

"He was never allowed to have a childhood, and any mistake he made was plastered in the paper, there was a reason Harry hid his relationship. He didn't want his love life printed over every paper in our world. I was there when he came back from being in Voldemorts clutches, the stench of blood and his nails had been yanked out of his hands. It truly was horrifying, He cradled the bloody form of Luna in his arms and nobody was allowed near her. He bathed her, whispered soothing words to her, and promised her revenge. He didn't leave her side until she was dead, and then he dug the grave by hand, not allowing anybody to help, and he placed her in the ground.

"After that he was closed off, his emotions were buried, we worried about him, but instead of becoming reckless, he became savage. He demanded more training, harsher than the training he already had. We used dark curses on him, and each time it nearly broke us, but he wouldn't hear of stopping. No matter how much we told him he was ready, nor how we begged for him to stop such needless training. He was broken, his best friends had betrayed him, and nobody could bring him out of his rage. When the war ended I hid myself away. I couldn't bare seeing my cub so dead inside." Remus said leaving us reeling as he conjured an image of Harry with darkened eyes.

_*Memories*_

"_What do you want Mooney?" Harry asked with no emotion in his voice. His eyes were dark, his hands bleeding and a shivering Luna in his hands._

"_Cub? We thought you were dead." Remus said breathlessly._

_A bitter laugh escaped cracked lips. "Dead? No death would be paradise." He said as Luna whimpered softly. "Shh, it will be alright little sister. I'll take care of you." Harry said softly, not paying attention to his blood soaked clothes, his eyes on the feverish form he carried._

"_Cub, the nurses will take care of you both." Remus said softly, pain in his amber colored eyes._

"_No body goes near Luna Remus, and any who try I will kill them. I will not risk betrayal again." Harry said with a slight snarl as he walked away._

_*_

_It was dark, not even the stars shown in the sky. "Cub, let me see your hands." The raspy voice of Remus said as Harry came into view, his eyes looked dead, and his head was tilted slightly._

"_She is gone; I didn't save her, having my fingernails ripped out with muggle pliers are nothing compared to losing my sister." Harry said with no emotion in his voice._

_*_

_Curse me damn it!" Harry yelled as he faced three men, one was an older man with a wooden leg, another was a dark man with a bald head, and the third was Remus._

"_Cub, you need a break! " Remus shouted, and Harry let out a growl._

"_Do you think the Death-Eaters will care if I need a break? I need to learn to fight through the pain and fatigue, and if your not going to help me than you had best leave!" Harry snarled out the words in anger._

"_Remus, Harry is right. We may not like it but we swore to help him." The dark man said with a deep baritone voice. Remus sighed and nodded._

"_On three than?" He asked softly and the other two nodded. "One, two, three, Crucio!" Was called out and a light hit Harry squarely in the chest. His body convulsed, and a look of intense pain was in his eyes. A loud scream pierced the room before the three let up on the curse._

"_Again!" Harry chocked out._

"_Cub," Remus began to protest._

"_I said again!" Harry shouted and once again the curse was cast._

*

"_Please cub, please stop! You can't go on like this, you barely eat. Barely sleep. You have us training you too hard, you're great as you are." Remus said with a silent plea as Harry lay in bed, tubes hooked to his small form, a nurse bustled around._

"_I am good, but I can be better. I have to be better. I can not revenge Luna, or myself unless I am the best Remus. You don't understand, I __**have **__to, there is no other way, and ether you will help me, or you won't. I will practice until I am dead if I deem it necessary." Harry said, but there was no emotion in his voice._

"_You damn well nearly succeeded this time. Do you want us to kill you! You collapsed and were out for two damn days!" Remus shrieked, trying to get the seriousness into Harry's head._

"_Only Voldemort can kill me, and even he has failed in doing that Remus." Harry said with a snort, but there was no humor in his voice._

_*_

"_Tom Riddle, how unpleasant to see you again." Harry said looking at a man with blood red eyes and no nose._

"_Did I not teach you your spot already Potter? You're body is mine, an soon you're very soul will be bound to me. You will be the perfect consort, and so delicious to fuck." The man said with a hiss to his voice. "Not even the Blood-traitor whore of yours felt as tight around me as you did."_

"_You're a sick fuck Tommy boy, you took everything from me, and now I will take your life." Harry hissed back, a fire stirring in his dead eyes._

_*_

"_The dark lord is dead, our people are free. Do not squander this freedom, or you will regret it." Harry said, his eyes focusing on Remus, "Many have lost people they love for this freedom."_

_*memories end*_

I nearly growled at how dark those memories were, the kid had looked so lifeless, so dangerous, and I was furious that someone had dared to touch the boy. I wanted nothing more at that moment then to hunt the kid down and show him who his dominant alpha was.

_**Chapter 12**_

The feel of the cold air on my skin helped me; I only wished I still had Hogwarts lake to dip my feet in. I dug my hands into the soil beneath me, trying to anchor myself and let loose all of the extra magic that was vibrating through me. I was lying down on my back, my eyes closed.

"You can stop staring at me now." I said without opening my eyes. I knew someone was there.

"You'll be helping me teach my class tomorrow bub." Logan's voice rang clearly over me.

"With you trying to call me kid all the time? Sorry, but I don't think so. I was a headmaster of a school, and lead a war; you will try and undermine anything I say. Thanks, but I'd rather not." I said dryly.

"Afraid you can't keep up?" Logan challenged me, and this time I opened my eyes and glared at the man who looked upside down to me.

"I'll help, but on one condition." I said with a smirk and watched as caution entered his eyes.

"What might that be bub?" He asked me, his roguish voice washing over my ears.

"I find I am in need of a battle, the one with Remus didn't nearly take a large enough edge off." I said and watched a smirk form on his lips. He nodded as I stood up and led him out into the woods. I could feel my magic buzzing in anticipation.

I wanted the fight, I wanted to fight. The thought of losing crossed my mind, after all this man was an unknown. Slowly I stripped my shirt off, and watched as a dark look entered Logan's eyes. I smirked as I through it away from me. "Don't hold back." I ordered sharply.

"I won't he said as the sound of meddle rang through the clearing. I looked and saw six meddle claws on his hands. Without thinking I walked over and took his hands in mine, slowly I ran my fingers down the cold meddle. "I won't read them now, but after the fight I want to read what the meddle tells me about you. I can feel a story in them." I said and he shook his head.

"Can't remember the past bub." He said darkly and I turned my eyes to him.

"You don't have to, meddle has its own memories, it will remember what you can't." I said smirking and saw confusion in his eyes. "Why do you think swords and daggers have names?" I asked. He just shrugged it off and prepared for the fight.

Smirking I stepped back and cast a spell, but it rebounded, confirming my theory. The man must have had meddle running through his entire skeleton, meaning magic was out. This would be enteresting.

*

*

*

Don't forget to review!!!


	4. Healing Logan

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

*

*

*

_**Chapter 13**_

The kid was good, his shots would of knocked anybody else out. More than once he split my lip, and I could see his delight when it healed back, as well as his curiosity. He would of won the fight, and by all rights he should have, but I felt myself going feral and smirked. The animal came to the front, wanting, _needing _to battle for dominance.

The kid was tiring, I could see it, I could smell it, and the feral side was basking in it. I saw an opening and took it, pinning the kid beneath me, my hands had his pinned over his head, and my legs strapped his down. I let out a growl as the boy looked at me with surprise before barring his neck. Harshly I bit down, and lapped up the blood, it tasted sweet on my tongue.

"Mine now kid." I growled into his ear before roughly pressing my lips to claim his. I heard him gasp in surprise and took that as in invitation to map out his mouth. He tasted like chocolate and tea. I didn't stop kissing him, even when he closed his eyes, about to pass out from lack of air, only when I needed to come up for air did I pull back, leaving us both panting.

The sight of the kid panting, stretched out on the ground with bruised lips and darkened eyes was almost irresistible, "We need to get back before Chuck sends someone to find us." I said smirking, my feral side was not pleased, it wanted to claim the kid, and I hoped for patience.

"Will you allow me to read you're claws?" He asked me as he stood up, ignoring that I had just had him pinned under me. The lovely blush was all that gave his embarrassment away.

"If you think you can find out my past, you're more than welcomed to try." I agreed as we made our way back.

"What you know the metal knows. It never forgets, and I have an _affinity_ with meddles." He said stressing the word affinity as if it was something more than that. The smirk on his face said the same thing.

_**Chapter 14**_

The battle was more than I thought it would be. The moment he healed right before my eyes I knew I would have to use everything I had, there would be no holding back. The Mother would not help me ether, I could only use my own skills, and that is how it should be.

I smirked as we fought, and saw when his eyes darkened and he became an animal as dangerous as I was. When he finally got the upper hand he used it to flip me over his shoulder, grabbed my foot and spun me around before pinning me in place. He growled lowly, like Remus did when in wolf form and I bared my neck in submission, still surprised that I had lost.

I felt his teeth break my skin, and watched as he licked the blood off of his lips. "Mine now kid," he growled huskily into my ear, and I felt a shudder go down my spine. He pressed his lips to mine, biting down on my lower lip, making me gasp,

His mouth assaulted mine, as if drinking me in. I stifled a moan. When he finally released me I was panting, and he had a smug look on his face. "Will you allow me to read your claws?" I asked him as I stood up, ignoring the fact he had just snogged me.

"If you think you can find out my past, you're more than welcomed to try." He agreed as we made our way back, but his eyes traveled over me, making me shiver.

"What you know the metal knows. It never forgets, and I have an _affinity_ with metals." I said and I wasn't lying per say. I just wasn't saying what my affinity happened to be.

The rest of the way was made in silence and when we got back I could see Remus's worried eyes taking in the blood, grim, and bruises. Logan walked over to Charles, conversing in soft tones before the two made there way back over to us.

"Logan told me you might be able to tell him about his past." He said and I snorted.

"Not I, the Metal will tell you about his past. I will only be reading it." I said waving my hand around.

"Then come with me," he said and led us into the building and into an examination room that was connected to the infirmary.

"Everybody else needs to step back; I don't want any body to get in the way." I said when others came into the room. "Remus, keep them away from me." I told the old wolf who simply nodded.

"Logan, I need for you to sit on the table, release your claws and don't make a sound. He nodded, giving me a curious look as I sat in the chair next to the table he sat upon. Slowly I extended my hand to his, taking the claws up and examining the metal. It was odd, unlike any I had ever seen before.

Still I allowed my magic to trace it and like a drill I placed my magic into the center of his middle claw. Slowly I manipulated the magic and the metal, and then sat back to listen. All things have voices if you know how to listen, and metal had one of the softest.

I watched images of Logan having the metal placed into his skin, how it molded to his skeleton, I watched as they thought to erase his memories, and he ran until he reached a barn. I watched on as the old couple was killed, a man named Zero died in a helicopter after trying to kill Logan, how the man went to hunt down his brother, a man named Victor. I was intrigued to find out he was betrayed by a woman he loved, only she betrayed him to save her sister.

The death of another man whom was turned into a weapon, the way Victor and He fought and then the bullet that went through his head, forcefully shattering memories, and then I knew how to heal the man.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I said when I opened my eyes and pulled my magic out of the metal, allowing it to flow naturally.

"What did you see bub?" Logan asked me as he sheathed his claws.

"Enough to know why you can't remember anything, honestly it is no wonder you can't remember your own damn life!" I growled out.

"Can you help him cub?" Remus asked softly, drawing my attention.

"Of course I can, but it will be painful. Perhaps it might even send him into insanity." I said with a sharp nod.

"If you can do it, than do it." Logan growled at me and I smirked, I had a feeling he was going to say that.

"It is going to be painful, so I want everybody out, Remus, guard the door. I don't want it opened until I am done. The process is going to be long and tasking, I don't need someone with a weak stomach trying to stop me." I saw a few about to argue and waved my hand, everyone disappeared to outside the room and the door slammed shut.

"Lay down on your back, the bullet that shattered your memories went through the front of your head." I told him and he nodded, calmly lying down, but I could see the tension in his body.

"Close your eyes and relax, if you are tense it will make this harder." I told him as I placed my hand over his forehead. Slowly I probed his mind with my magic until I found the bullet that was still lodged in his head. It was melted in-between two pieces of his skull, just barely piercing his long term memory.

Slowly I heated the bullet up, and summoned it at the same time, I opened my eyes to watch his forehead split open and the hot metal pouring out. I could hear Logan scream at the intensity of what I was doing. With slightly shaky fingers I tore apart his already shredded shirt and brushed it over the metal, making shore to get all of it off. When the bullet was completely removed I pushed my magic to find the memories, and marveled at how similar what I was doing was to Legalimacy. Slowly I began the tedious process of putting the memories back together again.

I don't know how long I sat there, nor when Logan had stopped thrashing. When the process was complete I opened my eyes to stare into the dark eyes of the animal I could feel lurking beneath Logan's skin. A low growl left his lips, and I simply sat there as he got up and flexed, his eyes never leaving mine. I gave him a look of approval, before standing up and tilting my head. However it didn't seem like Logon liked that very much.

With speed I didn't expect he pounced on me, pinning me beneath him for a secant time in one day. I barred my neck as I had earlier, and he sniffed at the mark on my neck. A pleased growl left his lips as he sniffed my neck before biting down and lapping up the trickle of blood. I didn't move, waiting for him to take back control.

_**Chapter 15**_

The kid felt good pinned under me, his lean body pinned down. The animal in me wanted him, and I had to struggle not to claim the kid as he submitted to me. Not saying I won't claim him, just not now.

"Are you under control?" The kid asked me as I stood up and gave him a curt nod.

"Good, you're memories are under a tight lock right now, when you sleep a few will return. I would have given them all back, but that would over load your mind. As it is it might take a few weeks to reclaim and acclimate to your memories." He said standing up and dusting off. It was the first time I noticed he hadn't put his shirt back on after our little fight outside.

"You trying to say you're a doc as well as a headmaster?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I was trained in healing by some of the best in the field; it was part of my training." He said before knocking on the door and slipping out. I growled lowly and clenched my fist.

When I left out the kid was no where in sight, and the animal in me wanted to hunt him down and lay claim to him. I struggled to pull myself away from doing that. "Did it work?" Storm asked me with a bright smile on her dark face.

"Don't know, the kid say's it will take time to remember everything." I told her and she gave a curious look before nodding.

"I heard the professor and Harry talking, the boy wants to try and heal Scott's eyes. He said he saw something when reading you're claws to make's him wonder if he can help. I nodded and left her there to see what she was talking about.

"You need rest cub." I heard Remus's voice say as I walked down the hall towards Chuck's office. I stopped to listen to what was being said.

"I am fine Remus," The kid said with exasperation coating his soft voice.

"You are not fine Harry! You are exhausted! You look dead on your feet as it is!" Remus yelled harshly.

"Don't look at me like that Remus, and don't you dare try and treat me as if I were some misbehaving student! You keep thinking I need someone to take care of me, news flash; I have **never** needed someone to take care of me. I have been doing it for **years. **I don't need you trying to play mother hen; I know better than anyone how much strain I can take." The kid scolded, his voice was like ice.

"Harry, please." Remus said his voice sad and pleading.

"I do not understand you Remus. I really don't." Harry's voice seemed too carry over me, he sounded so resigned.

"Two and a half year I write to you, never once do you answer my letters. I came over during the holidays, and you never answered your door, but I could hear you moving around. Then I go to the ministry to try and meet Siri and my parents and everyone else, and you follow after. You act as if you care for me, but you're actions say otherwise. I really don't understand." The kid mumbled as he walked out of the door.

*

*

*

Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I love reviews!!!!


	5. Prperty of Lord Voldemort

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

_And I loved all the reviews!!!! Although I am aware that I get secant and second mixed up all the time. Sorry about that folks. I really don't mean to, but it happens._

*

*

*

_**Chapter 16**_

My sleep was troubled, not only did I have my own nightmares about the war, but now I had Logan's dreams running through my head. I awoke in a cold sweet, and slipped into the shower, scrubbing my skin until it was raw. I leaned my head against my arms and allowed the water to wash away my past and all the haunted things I had been through. I removed the glamour that his some of the worst scars, ones that nobody had ever seen. Slowly I turned the water off and went to the mirror, turning my head to see the damage.

In spirally letters were the words _Property of Lord Voldemort. _Voldemort himself had carved the words into my skin as Ron and Hermione had held me down. The words ran the length of my spin, a brand to let everyone know that I was property. His child laugh ran through my ears and I could feel how he ran his tongue over the words before torturing me.

I could feel the pliers at my fingers, removing each nail from my hands. I could feel Hermione whispering that it would stop as soon as I agreed to be Voldemort's. Her betrayal had hurt more than Ron's, at least his was expected. I sighed softly as I turned around to brush my teeth; Glaring at the scars that adorned my chest all the while. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway, his eyes drawn to the brand on my back. This was not turning out to be my day.

Angrily I grabbed my shirt and placed it on, reapplying the glamour "Not a word." I growled softly, but Remus didn't answer so I stormed out. I made my way down to the room I had healed Logan's mind in and used my magic to remove the memories imprinted in the metal, just like I had done the day before.

Shaking my head I took a seat and awaited Scott Summer's to make his way down so I could see what I can do for his eyes. I would of done it last night, but he refused, saying I needed rest, just as Remus had done, and I knew Remus had asked him not to do it last night.

A sigh of irritation left my lips. I whish that would have let me get it over with last night so it would have of been easier on me. I sighed as several people came in and noticed Logan was among them, but he stood by the back wall, his arms were crossed and his eyes didn't leave me.

When Scott came in I ordered him to lie down, close his eyes and remove his sunglasses. He gave a sharp nod before looking at Charles and doing as I had instructed. Silently I moved over to stand where his head was in front of me. I closed my eyes and summoned my magic before placing my hands over his head and doing a scan to tell me what was wrong and how much damage I would have to repair. When the scan was done I let out a sigh and placed his sunglasses back on.

"You have extensive amount of damage done to your eyes. So much scar tissue that it really is no surprise you can't control your ability, usually I would say your ability would have corrected it, but whoever gave you those scars didn't mean for you to live." I said sitting back down and folding my arms.

"Does that mean you can't help him?" Jean asked me, her red hair and attitude made me hope that my mum had been like her. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"I don't know how much, but I can repair most of it. It won't be painful but it will be extremely uncomfortable; borderline painful at worst. It will take extreme concentration and afterwards I will need to place you into a healing sleep so you don't try and open your eyes. After that you will need to hone your ability, and strengthen your eyes. It will be like learning to walk again. You can't just jump back into how you were, because it will kill someone if you tried to." I told Scot, I wanted him going in knowing the outcome.

He gave me a sharp nod, his face pale. "I would place you into the healing sleep before we begin, but I have to know if it gets beyond borderline painful." I told him softly as I removed his sunglasses, forcing him to shut his eyes. I took one wrist in my hand and shot my magic through him before directing it to his eyes.

I used my magic as a scalpel and dispelled most of the scarring around his eyes. I could feel the hot laser heat flowing openly, allowing me to manipulate it to help with the delicate process. I could feel my magic humming as it worked, anchoring itself to his eyeball and giving me a long look at the total damage left. Gently I scarped away at the scar tissue, encouraging new growth where it had been. I could feel my body draining, I needed food and something full of sugar, but I ignored it in favor of helping.

I felt him twitch under my fingers and frowned, I had not thought it would be _that _uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. When I was done I had removed all but a little and his own fire would take care of that while he slept. Slowly as to not destroy his eyes I pulled my magic back, allowing it to trickle away before placing him into a healing coma.

Tiredly I slumped back into my seat. "Might want to move him to the infirmary;" I said shaking off the dizziness as I stood up. I nearly toppled and gave a glare at Remus who tried to walk over and help me. He stopped in his tracks and I used the walls to keep me upright and moving. I scowled when I began to topple over in the middle of the hall only to be lifted by a pair of arms before I hit the ground.

_**Chapter 17**_

The kid fell over only steps out of the examination room. I glared at him as I picked him up before he could bash his brains out on the floor. "He needs sleep and a good meal with loads of calories when he wakes up." Remus said with a sad look at the kid. I nodded as I took him to my room and climbed in beside his small form. I breathed in his addicting scent and wrapped an arm around his waist. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait before claiming the kid.

I watched him sleep for a while before closing my eyes and joining him in slumber. I was awoken a few hours later when the kid sat up; I watched with hooded eyes as he walked over to a mirror and removed his shirt. His back shimmered before words started to appear in an elegant script; _Property of Lord Voldemort. _

"Damn you Tom, I hope you're burning in hell for what you have done to me." Harry hissed. "Couldn't just kill me could you? Oh no you had to humiliate me, brand me like a cow. Can't even sleep without dreaming of what you did to me. You're fucking consort, yea right." He said with a snort that was more bitter than humorous.

I felt my feral side rise, the kid was mine. Slowly I stood and stalked over to him, grabbing his hips and picking him up before depositing him on the bed. I heard him gasp in surprise. Fiercely I tugged his head back and bit down hard where my mark was, reminding myself and him that he was mine. I heard him gasp, but not out of surprise.

I straddled his slim hips and thrust down as I kissed him hard on the mouth. He refused me entrance so I bit down on his bottom lip until he opened up for me and slid my tongue into his mouth, lapping up his sweet taste. I nearly growled when he began to battle with me and tugged harshly on his hair until he gave control of the kiss to me completely.

I might not have been able to claim the boy just yet, but that didn't stop me from grinding on him. The smell of his arousal sent desire shooting through me. I brung us both over the edge before removing his pants and mine. "Unless you want to sleep in a sticky situation bub," I told him with a satisfied smirk. "Or are you afraid;" I taunted and he sent a glare as he stripped out of his boxers and pulled the covers up, making my smirk widened. I had noticed that the kid took certain words as a challenge, and it seemed like he couldn't resist. I pulled my own boxers off and climber in beside him.

When I awoke I nearly growled, my bed didn't have the delicate boy whom I planned on claiming as my mate. His discarded clothes were gone as well.

_**Chapter 18**_

I can't believe I had just rutted with a man as dangerous as me. I walked to the kitchen, after another shower, to find something to cook. A disgruntled Logan came in moments after I had finished cooking, a cheep cigar in his mouth. Rolling my eyes I opened the fridge and through him a beer and passed him a plate of sausage, eggs, beacon, and toast.

We ate in silence, but I couldn't sop the blush at his satisfied smirk. Nor could I stop the memories of our earlier activities. I scowled at that thought; I was a war leader, not some bloody pansy ass girl. This was absolutely pathetic, and I had to shake my head and pull my head back on straight.

"I need to check on Scot," I said when I picked up the dirty dishes and made up dishwater. I heard his chair scrap the floor as he leaned back, I could feel his eyes burning brown eyes watching me. I repressed a shudder as I finished the dishes and moved to dry my hands on a towel, I pretended not to pay Logan any attention as I walked out, and smirked when I heard a low growl.

When I made it into the infirmary Hank was checking Scot's vital signs, and I smirked. The man was large with blue fur, but instead of being ferocious he was kind like Remus was. I shook my head and walked over to Scot.

"He seems to be stable," Hank said

"That is not what I am worried about doctor. He is in a healing sleep, what I am worried about are his eyes not healing properly." I said as I placed y palms over Scot's face and closed my eyes. Forcing magic into Scot's body while he was in a healing coma would not be easy. His natural defense fought against me the whole time until I was caught in a flow of his innate powers and had to find a way to anchor my magic long enough to see the damage and if it was healing or not.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my hair and into my face. Finally after what felt like hours the scan was done and I was able to pull my magic back. I let out a sigh of relief. "He's healing nicely, better than I expected." I said rubbing my arm across my brow. "Do you mind retrieving Logan? I want to check his mind and see how well his mind is healing." I asked and the blue man nodded with a smile. I closed my eyes until the two came in not ten minuets later.

"On the bed," I ordered Logan who smirked.

"You goanna join me?" He asked me with a tilt of his head. IU sent him a dark glare, only my blushing ruined it. Even Hank, or Blue as I took to calling him, blushed before making some excuse to leave.

"On your back." I ordered once he was sitting on the bed.

"Isn't that your position?" He leered at me, and I could see how much he was enjoying breaking through my thoroughly made cold mask.

"You have no tack Logan." I said with a slight sneer at him. "Now lye down on your back, and stop chewing on that damn cigar." I told him and saw his damned smirk widen. When he didn't take his cigar out I reached for it only to have him grab my wrist. With his other hand he removed his cigar before bringing my hand to his mouth and swapping his tongue on each individual digit before letting my hand go.

Rolling my eyes at his behavior I took my position behind his head and easily found the block I had placed. It was cracked only a little and I smiled in satisfaction. The healing of his mind was coming along better than I thought it would. Calmly I drug myself out of his mind and slumped into a seat.

"You will be fine, you're really lucky that your memories being shattered didn't drive you insane, but the way you act I'm not sure insanity wouldn't be a good thing." I mumbled and he let out a sharp laugh.

_**Chapter 19**_

I watched Harry as he washed the dishes, my eyes sliding down to his pants and the way they fit him, before t raveling back up. I could see the tension in his shoulders, and could smell his embarrassment. "I need to check on Scot." He told me without looking in my direction; his hands in the dishwater as he scrubbed the dishes. After he dried his hands he walked out, not once looking at me. I let out a growl of annoyance when Remus came in.

"I can smell Harry all over you." He stated as he sat down.

"What of it bub?" I asked leveling a glare at him.

"Nothing, only Charles was explaining this world to me. He said that you are a feral. Tell me, do you plan on taking my cub as a mate?" He asked me, a hint of what looked to be humor in his golden eyes.

"What if I do?" I asked him folding my arms.

"Then I wish you all the luck. Harry is a born submissive, but he has the power and attitude of a Dom; he won't take anything lying down. He will fight you every step of the way." Remus stated with a ruthful smile. "Most of his power comes from the Mother, but she will not allow him to fight for dominance with that power, and from what I can guess his magic probably bounces off of you; leaving him with only physical attacks."

"Why are you telling me this bub?" I asked him impatiently.

"This is just things you will need to know if you're going to claim him. I can see his interest in you, and I want my cub happy. Although I think you really should start believing Harry. He looks young but that is because of how potent his magic is. I highly doubt he will age and if he does it will be slower than the average human."

I didn't get a chance to say anything before the Doc came to get me. When we got into the room the kid ordered me onto the bed, and I couldn't help but to smirk.

"You goanna join me?" I asked him as I got on the bed and watched as his face heated up and he leveled a glare at me. I heard the Doc mumble something before walking out and placed my cigar into my mouth.

"On your back," He said folding his arms.

"Isn't that your position?" I leered at him.

"You have no tack Logan." He said trying to sneer and felling miserably. "Now lie down on your back and stop chewing on that dammed cigar." A hint of irritation entered his voice. I couldn't stop my smirk from broadening and watched his eyes narrow as he reached for my cigar. I caught his slim wrist with one hand, and removed the cigar with the other. I kept my eyes locked on his as I moved his hand to my mouth and tasted each finger. They tasted like a fine wine. Gently I let his hand go and he rolled his lovely eyes.

I watched him position himself behind my head and his eyes closed. He took a deep breath before working his mojo. "You will be fine, you're really lucky that your memories being shattered didn't drive you insane, but the way you act I'm not sure insanity wouldn't be a good thing." He said slumping into as eat and making me laugh.

*

*

*

_To all of my lovely readers don't forget to leave a review!!!! They really do make my day!!!_


	6. Hope of healing a shattered soul

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

*

*

*

**Shattered**

_My soul was shattered_

_My heart was broken_

_Trapped into darkness_

_No hope to return_

_*_

_Then you showed up_

_You gave me a light_

_You gave me a way to fight._

_*_

_Now I'm home_

_Whole and light_

_You completed me_

_For this I will always love you._

_~unknown~_

_*_

_*_

_**Chapter 20**_

Dinner was served in the main hall that night, and Remus kept shooting amused looks my way as I sat beside Logan. For some reason it had been the only seat opened. I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance. After dinner I went to check on Scot and force a distilled version of the nutrition potion down his throat. I stayed long enough to make sure there were no adverse side effects and then left out to the grounds. Not ten minuets into my meditating I felt someone else's presence. Opening my eyes I saw Logan standing against a tree, his legs and arms crossed and a cheap cigar sat in his mouth. His eyes seemed to be searching for something as he looked at me.

"Take a picture, it last's longer." I said sarcastically and he smirked. He didn't say anything as he strode over to me and plopped down; drawing his knees up to rest his arms on them comfortably.

"I'd rather the real thing darlin." He said and I wanted nothing more than to hex him. Instead I leveled a glare at him.

"I am trying to meditate or would you rather I destroy the world because of my anger?" I hissed at him, but instead of getting the reaction I was hoping for he just smirked wider. "Damn I need a fight." I hissed.

I heard the sound of his claws coming out, a pure animalistic smile on his face. His stood and motioned for me to follow, it seemed I was going to get my wish. I followed him to the clearing we had fought in before. He smirked knowingly as we fought. I enjoyed the strain as he made me use all I had. Yet it was infuriating at the same time. None of my scratches meant a damn thing when he simply rotated his neck to get out a few kinks and healed himself.

I felt a claw run down my shirt, ripping it into pieces as it fell onto the dirt below us. He smirked as I aimed my fist at him. He dodged, but it didn't bother me. This fight was exhilarating. We fought until we were both dirty, sweat dripping from our body's. We fought until once more I was pinned under the man, three claws buried in the dirt on each side of my head, and a furious mouth covering mine.

It was in that moment that I knew what he wanted. Perhaps I had known since he bit me the first time, and was just to afraid to believe it. "Mine now kid," he had said, and a part of me knew that I was. No matter how annoyed I was at the prospect of being his, it was the truth. I smirked, just because he wanted me as a submissive mate didn't mean I had to play the part.

Roughly I bit down on his tongue and he growled darkly, more animal than man. I felt his claws move and rip through my pants, ripping them away. There was no preparation, no sweet words or declarations of love. The claming was rough and hard and I fought him every step of the way. Afterwards I fell into an exhausted sleep and when I woke up I was in a soft bed with a body pinning me to the mattress.

"Not this time darlin, I like you staying in bed when I wake up." Logan growled in my ear without moving, and truthfully I was too comfortable to do anything more than fall back asleep.

_**Chapter 21**_

The kid bit me, and I could not stop myself from claiming the beauty. I had him moaning and thrashing, and _fighting_ me. He had spirit; I could taste the fire when I kissed him. He was addicting. I claimed him as any animal would claim its mate, and there was no gentleness in it. Afterwards he fell asleep making me smirk as I picked him up and carried him back to my room, smirking at those who saw us on our way.

I traced the words _Property of Voldemort _with my tongue once he was lying on my bed, I don't know how he hid it, but I could _feel_ the scars there. I remember Harry saying he was used and nearly growled. That dark lord of his better be glad he was dead because I was of the mind to find away to bring him back so I could kill him myself. What right did he have to touch my mate?

I felt Harry stir under me and knew the moment he was awake. "Not this time darlin, I like you staying in bed when I wake up." I growled into his ear, and saw the slight smirk before he fell back asleep and I went back to exploring his sweet body. Once I was satisfied I fell asleep, making sure he was pressed up against me.

When I awoke again Harry was still in my arms, he groaned in discomfort as his lashes fluttered before opening. "Too much to handle darlin?" I asked him with a smirk as he winced. He sent an angry glare at me

"Bloody animal," he growled rolling his lovely eyes. "I need a shower." He said standing up and heading to the small bathroom. He made it to the door before turning around and raising an eyebrow. "Well are you coming or not?" He demanded as he walked in. I couldn't help but to smirk as I got up to follow.

I pinned him to the wall the moment I stepped into the shower, and bit down on _my_ mark. His moans and screams were like music as took him against the wall, allowing the warm water to turn cold long before I finished with him. I glared at me once we were done and took an agonizingly slow time washing himself. Mumbling all the while about people who couldn't keep there hands to themselves.

My mate truly was fascinating. When we got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and lifted the kid up, he glared up at me. "What are you; A bloody cave man? I can walk just fine thank you very much." He growled at me, I smirked. I had seen him wincing in pain when he had walked to the bathroom, and I had seen the limp as well.

_**Chapter 22**_

The bloody cave man carried me back to his room and I glared as I put on my clothes. I refused to hiss in pain and give the brute more ammo than he already had. I kept my face free of the discomfort as I walked into the kitchen, only to find Remus sitting at the table with a cup of tea. I huffed as I sat down; wincing, perhaps throwing myself into the seat wasn't such a good idea. Logan snickered and I glared, Remus simply looked at us with a raised eyebrow that reminded me of Snape.

"Stop canalling the greasy git Mooney." I muttered and saw him smirk at my words; I couldn't help but to glare at him as well.

"Haven't heard you call Severus the 'greasy git' since well before the war." He said and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yea, well, I haven't felt like calling anybody anything lately." I said with a faint growl.

"Want a pop cub?" He asked trying to veil his amusement. I nodded and Mooney stood to retrieve a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. I marveled that both worlds had my favorite drink Thank the Mother for that. I sat back and closed my eyes as I drank the bitter sweet liquid down. Licking my lips and smirking at the taste. I opened my eyes when I felt a heated stair only to see Logan staring at me with heated eyes.

"What can I say? I like Dr. Pepper, blame it on Luna." I said with a smirk and heard his light snarl. Ignoring him I turned back to Remus. "Scott should be waking up today, make sure they remember my warning. I don't want to have to blind him because he makes a mistake and hurts a child." I said and the old wolf nodded before leaving out, amusement high in his eyes. Within moment Logan was in front of me, one hand yanked my head back by my hair, the other grasped his cigar as he pressed his mouth to mine.

"I got something much better than Dr. Pepper darlin." He growled softly before walking out.

"Bloody animal," I said loud enough for him to hear me and heard his dark chuckle.

I rolled my eyes as I stood and prepared to run, discomfort or not I hadn't ran since we got here and fighting only worked so many muscles. I winced as I made my outside and stretched before taking off. After the run I begun my push-up's, than I went through my sword movements. By the time that was over Jean came out to get me for lunch. Once again I was placed beside Logan.

_**Chapter 23**_

The kid was torturing me as he drank his damn soda. He licked his lips with torturing slowness, and I knew he didn't know what he was doing. ""What can I say? I like Dr. Pepper, blame it on Luna." He said smirking before turning to the other man. I didn't pay any attention to what he said, so engrossed in glaring at the damn cup. When Remus walked out I stood and jerked my mates head back by his hair before kissing him. He tasted like the soda he had been drinking with a hint of chocolate.

"I got something much better than Dr. Pepper darlin." I told him before leaving to teach my first class of the day. The moment I was out of the doors Remus walked over to me.

"Thank you," he said and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity before placing my cigar back in my mouth.

"I didn't do anything bub." I told him and he smiled.

"You must have done something. I haven't heard him call me Mooney since the war ended nor has he called Severus a greasy git since well before that. I don't know how you did it but I can see the cub I remember in him, and it gives me hope that he is healing." Remus said before walking away. I grunted and rolled my eyes as I made my way to my class, Not an hour later one of my students pointed out the window, drawing everyone's attention to a sweat soaked Harry doing push-up's using only one hand. The kid was torturing me, and he didn't even realize it.

I barked for one of the students to close the blinds, not telling them it was as much to get rid of my distraction as there's. At lunch time I smirked as everyone stayed clear of the chair next to me. Yesterday I had growled at everyone who even looked like they were going to sit there, forcing my little mate to sit beside me.

When he came in he smelt of sweat and I nearly moaned. The kid really didn't know what he was doing to me. I watched him wince as he gently sat down, and smirked wickedly, making him glare. "Sadist," he hissed at me in annoyance but there was none of the hostility that had been in his eyes when he first came here.

"Because I like to see you unable to walk and know I did it to you darlin?" I asked him grinning widely at his half-hearted glare.

"Exactly," he hissed under his breath, a pout on his lips. I couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face. "Come on, I have wake Scott up." He said after lunch and allowed him to walk in front of me, watching him swing his hip's in a sensual way that was natural for him, and gave me a problem.

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Sorry it's so short! Don't forget to review!!!**_


	7. Stupid Brotherhood

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

*

*

*

_**Please read!**_

_Many might be wondering if Harry can get the scar's removed and if so why he hasn't. The answer is yes he can, but the scars are there as a reminder. They remind him that anybody can betray if given the right incentive. They also remind him that Luna didn't die for nothing; that her death, his parent's deaths, and others died for something. The scars are a badge of honor and tell a story. They remind him that there are things worth fighting and dying for._

_**Chapter 24**_

A month passed, and for some reason I found Logan challenging me. First it was to help train his class, and then he was saying I was afraid to sleep in his bed. Then I was afraid of sitting in his lap, or afraid of kissing him in front of everyone. A part of me knew he was manipulating me, but I couldn't help but to fall for it. Remus thought it was the funniest thing, and most others agreed about it.

I walked along the borders, watching the students run, a small smile on my lips. It was then that I felt something was wrong. Someone not invited had crossed the wards I had set not even a week ago. "Everyone head to the doors!" I bellowed out and watched as the students turned from there jog and rushed towards the door.

"What's the problem darlin?" Logan asked me as he chewed on his cheep cigar.

"Somebody just walked onto the grounds." I said scanning the forest edge; after all it would be the most sensible place for an intruder to come out at. I didn't turn to look at those who came to stand with us, my eyes were instead trained on the forest, and as expected those who passed the wards came out in front of us. The man at front wore a metal helmet, and darkish clothes with a jacket that made him _seem_ menacing. It didn't take me long to read his mind and find out what he wanted. Normally I wasn't for reading peoples minds, but when you came dressed like your trouble I made an acceptation.

"Foolish men!" I cursed under my breath.

"What are you doing here Erik?" Charles asked the man as Logan wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back. A slight growl left his lips as his _brother_ eyed me.

"I have come to welcome our brothers Charles." The man said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He turned to me and Remus who stood only a foot away from me. "Hello brothers, I am Magneto, and this is the Brotherhood." He said indicating to those behind him.

"First we aren't your brothers." I growled with more than a little irritation.

"You are mutants; surely you do not believe that the humans will leave us alone. We are at war. Or do you want to be hiding away for the rest of your life?" He asked and I could see that he was just another pure-blood wanting pure-blood supremacy.

"Remus and I are not mutants you idiot. Were a whole different animal, second if isn't one thing its another, you are always going to have norm's who hate and fear and your always going to have fools who think that they are better than everyone else. News flash for you, you are not better. You're different, and you had best come too a peaceful agreement with the norm's because if I have to get in on this fight I will kill you and every fucker who started this pathetic supremacy crap." I growled as I folded my arms.

"You know nothing, why you're barely a boy." The guy said and I pulled away from Logan to stand before the bastard.

"I have had enough of you and your foolish talk. Come near me or this establishment and I will show you just what I can do." I hissed at him and snapped my fingers, his helmet hovered off of his head and floated to me, with a wave of my hand it burst into deadly flames and within secants it was nothing more than ashes. "The last group of people who didn't take my warning to heart are now dead and rotting in hell. Keep up your stupidity and you will join them." I said before turning and walking away, a shield covered my back from attack.

I was only a few steps away when I remembered where I had seen the blond man. Slowly I turned around and walked back over to the 'brotherhood'. Ignoring everyone else I walked over to Viktor Creed and punched him in the nose. I saw his eyes flash but I wasn't done with him.

"You stupid fucking idiot, you stand against your damn brother? Get a fucking grip on reality moron; you think this fucked up brotherhood is going to stand behind you forever? Your blood stands feet away and you choose to side against them? When your done with your stupidity then you can come back, until then stay the fuck away." I growled at him before walking away.

_**Chapter 25**_

The kid was fun to mess with, easy to get him to stay in my room. Easy to trick into sitting in my lap and all it took was saying he was afraid. I smirked as I looked over at him, but his eyes were distant. "Everyone head to the doors." He said with a look at the children who turned tail and ran.

"What's the problem darlin?" I asked him as he looked at the woods.

"Somebody just walked onto the grounds." He said, but his eyes didn't even stray to me. I turned to see Chuck and the others came. I watched the son of a bitches come up, they sputtered there crap about Mutants being better than human's and I grabbed my boy.

He gave an unamused snort before telling the 'brotherhood' that if they messed with him again they wouldn't live. He had just walked away when his shoulders stiffened and he turned around, anger blazing in his green eyes. He stalked over to Creed, whom I still had trouble believing was my brother and punched him in the face.

"You stupid fucking idiot, you stand against your damn brother? Get a fucking grip on reality moron; you think this fucked up brotherhood is going to stand behind you forever? Your blood stands feet away and you choose to side against them? When your done with your stupidity then you can come back, until then stay the fuck away." His voice was sharp and cold as ice. The kid spat like a kitten, I smirked at the thought.

I went after my…_Kitten_ and once the front doors closed I picked him up and took off towards our rooms, depositing him on the bed as he sent a glare at me. "I wonder if I can make you purr Kitten." I hissed in his ear as I cut his garments off, he leveled another glare.

"Going to have to repair those," he muttered, but I could see the humor in his eyes. I pulled his hair, forcing his head back and kissed him roughly. He fought for dominance of the kiss, and I had to bit his lower lip to stop him.

"Little tease," I told him and he simply smirked smugly at me. "Who do you belong to Kitten?" I asked him as I nipped at his ear lobe.

"Some guy, I can't really remember his name." He said flippantly as his smirk became a grin. I couldn't help the growl that escaped. I clamed him roughly, making him call out my name and scream he belonged to me before I allowed him his release. The kitten knew what buttons to push to make me feral, and when I went feral during sex there was no gentleness, just rough and painful sex that left my Kitten wincing and restraining a limp for days.

He fell asleep afterwards, and I pulled him to me and watched him until I had to leave for my next class. I was confident that he wouldn't be up for a while. I smirked at the thought of my green eyes kitten, and knew that no matter how bad or ugly this silent war was going to get at least I would have my small Kitten, my mate.

*

*

*

~Fin~

*

*

*

I may do a sequel, but I don't know yet. Hope everybody enjoyed!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You all made my day!


	8. Epilog

_I don't own Harry Potter or X-men! Hope you all enjoy the story!_

*

*

*

_**Epilog**_

A little brown haired boy of six chases a light black haired girl around the campus. The boy smirked as he released bone like claws from his knuckles. "That's not fair Siri! I'm telling Papa!" The little girl cried as she was pounced on.

"Sirius James Potter-Howlett how many times do I have to tell you not to use your claws unless daddy or I are there to watch you? You could hurt someone with those." A very pregnant Harry said as he came out of the backdoor's. The sound of his daughter had alerted him.

"Sorry papa, I won't do it again." Sirius said as he rubbed his booted foot in the dirt, his brown eyes not looking at Harry.

"Yes you will, you and your sister are just like your daddy." Harry said as the frown disappeared and a fond smile lit his face.

"Daddy say's we have your temper papa." The little green eyed girl said with a giggle, she looked like a female mirror image of Harry.

"Of course you do Lilly-bear, the Potter temper is famous." Remus Lupin said as he shot Harry a smile.

"Come to take the twins for the weekend Mooney?" Harry asked as he folded his arms.

"Logan said he had plans for your seven year anniversary cub." Remus said with a light shrug, "And I haven't seen much of them since there birth-day."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled fondly as Remus chased the two into the school,, leaving Harry to look up at the darkening sky and the full moon. He was pleased that the werewolf curse had defected; giving Mooney the animagus form of a wolf rather than making him turn. A sigh escaped his lips as his hand rubbed his lower abdomen.

"You, my mate, are spending too much time outside and not enough in our bed." Logan said as he walked over to Harry and picked the smaller male up. Harry smiled at his husband, glad that he had made the choice to go through the veil.

"Mooney said that he will watch the kids all weekend, better make use of it while we can, because soon enough we'll have two more babies roaming around." Harry said as he pressed a kiss to Logan's lips.

"Hum…. Seam's like I got lucky, got a beautiful mate with the mutation of baring kids." Logan said with a laugh as Harry sent him a glare.

"I'll have you know I am one hundred percent wizard, as your daughter is a hundred percent witch. Me baring kids is because of my magic." Harry said sticking out his tongue.

"Scott wants to know if were planning on building up a magical community. The way we have kids," Logan said with a dark smirk.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked with a glare.

"I told him I like my Kitten under me, and pregnant." Logan said with an innocent smile. Harry's laugh could be heard down the hall, and all who heard it smiled. Glad that the troubled wizard was finally happy.

*

*

*

Hope you all enjoyed the story!!!!


End file.
